1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners for attaching fencing to fence posts, and more particularly, relating to a reusable fastener for removably attaching fencing to fence posts.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Safety or barrier fencing, among other uses, is widely used along roadways to stop drifting of debris onto the roadways, and to restrict entry to open pits, trenches, construction sites, or other restricted areas.
A traditional method of securing safety fencing to a fence post is by using plastic tie straps or small pieces of wire tied along the length of the post at spaced apart locations. There are many drawbacks to this method, including being very time consuming, requires the use of a tool to twist the wire, is difficult to accomplish with gloves on, and it is not very environmentally friendly since most of these materials are not reusable, and in most cases the wire or straps are left on the ground after being remove. Further, this method also tends to damage the safety fencing as a result of the wire or straps cutting into the fencing material, which can lead to the fencing breaking loose, this is particularly the case when the safety fencing is subjected to strong winds.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fence fastener with an improved construction that is capable of securing fencing to fence posts quickly and easy without the use of tools, that requires less time for installing and removing the fastener, that is environmentally friendly, and that is not damaging to the fencing.